Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161031235712/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161101005810
The Snow Queen/Princess Ingrid Ingrid: "I don't have to know you, Emma. I've been you. Different. Misunderstood. Alone." Princess Ingrid/[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Literature/TheSnowQueen The Snow Queen]/"Sarah Fisher" Played by: Elizabeth Mitchell, Brighton Sharbino (child) Centric Episodes: "The Snow Queen". "Smash the Mirror", "Shattered Sight" The original Snow Queen, who runs an ice cream store in Storybrooke. She's actually the aunt of Elsa and Anna, AND was Emma's foster mother for a while. *Accidental Murder: In anger and fear (after he threatened to send a racist mob on her, stage a coup, and cage her forever), she aimed an ice blast at the Duke of Weselton, but instead hit and accidentally killed her sister Helga. *And I Must Scream: According to Elizabeth Mitchell, she plays it that the Snow Queen was conscious in the urn, which is part of why she's crazy. *Affably Evil: She is gentle-mannered, soft spoken, polite and ostensibly kind - just make sure you don't get in the way of her plans. * Anti-Villain *Arc Villain: Of the first half of Season 4. *Berserk Button: **Turns out to be her other sister Helga, who disappeared from the kingdom around the same time as her. When Anna mentions that she learned about her existence from the rock trolls, Ingrid says that they shouldn't talk about things they don't understand. When pressed about what happened to her, she says some secrets are better left buried. It turns out she killed Helga by accident. **Anna herself becomes one for her, in the present. Ingrid, having previously been calmly trying to convince Emma and Elsa to become her sisters, immediately loses her gentle demeanor. She threatens (and later attempts) to murder her niece. **A more reactionary example, calling her a monster is a really bad idea. Ask Hans (sure Hans was referring to Elsa at the time, but Ingrid heard it too and thought she was the one it was being said to). *Big Bad: Of the first half of Season 4. She comes to Storybrooke in hopes of making Emma and Elsa her sisters and cursing the rest of the town with the spell of Shattered Sight. *Bitch in Sheep's Clothing: Played With. Acts as a kind ice cream seller, but she actually seems like a heartless sociopath until "Breaking Glass". At this point, she's revealed to be neither straight-out innocent nor really pretending to be good. She's Obviously Evil due to trauma and manipulation, but still as much a ruthless master manipulator with a plan as any Once Big Bad. *Blatant Lies: She claims that Anna put Elsa in the urn. Elsa doesn't buy it. It turns out that Anna did put Elsa in the urn, but only because she was under the Snow Queen's spell, forced to reveal and act on her darkest impulses. Still, it's never clear whether the Queen actually thought she lied or believed that she was perfectly justified to blame Anna for what would have remained harmless thoughts without her intervention. A larger and clearer lie is claiming that Marian was "accidentally" cursed by her. *Cleavage Window: Quite the fan of outfits which have this kind of neckline. *The Corrupter: **She tries to be this to Elsa, but she fails because unlike other corrupters on the show, she's certain to be doing what's right, and after her first manipulations, spills everything horrific about her plan anytime she can. **She is more successful on Emma, riling her up her emotion state enough that Emma can't control her magic, so she'll willing isolate herself. Thanks to Elsa, this eventually fails as well. Unfortunately, Emma accepting her abilities still furthers her own plans. *Decomposite Character: When Frozen was written, Elsa was based on Andersen's Snow Queen, but here they're separate characters. Ironically, Hans Christian Anderson wrote a separate story called "The Ice Maiden" that later developed into "The Snow Queen". *Despair Event Horizon: She crossed it after accidentally killing her loyal sister Helga and subsequently being denounced and called a monster by Gerda, leaving her with no supportive sisters. Her crossing led to her becoming a deranged villain. *Does Not Like Shoes: It's easy to miss due to her long dress, but she doesn't wear shoes a lot of the time. This is never explained. *Earn Your Happy Ending: Ingrid realized that the sorcerer's prophecy of regaining her sisters' love wouldn't be from Elsa or Emma, but the real love that she once shared with Helga and Gerda. As she sacrifices herself to save the town from the spell, she then considers being able to be together in death with her departed sisters her "happy ending". *Easily Forgiven: Emma, Elsa, and Anna forgive Ingrid rather quickly despite all the misery she puts them through. Granted, this is Anna, we're talking about and Ingrid is currently sacrificing herself to end her curse. *Evil Cannot Comprehend Good: **She claims she wants to be "loved", but it's clear that, because of her backstory, by the time she comes to Storybrooke, she hasn't got a clue what real love is and should be. Since Anna has nothing in common with her or Elsa (regarding magic powers), and Anna's mother was the same and once forgot about their love, she thinks she can just replace Anna with someone who does have powers and will be able to understand what it means. She's certain that otherwise, the very nature of a non-magical being would prevent it from relating to Elsa or herself, so she believes that by replacing her wonderful, understanding sister with someone she never met, she's making Elsa a favour. **She tries very hard to break Elsa and Anna's bond, but it all fails. Even when Anna is under one of her dark spells. Ingrid tries to get Elsa to use her powers against Anna, but Elsa knows it's Ingrid's magic and refuses to hurt her sister, even while Anna traps her in that urn. To her credit, Anna herself breaks off the brainwashing really quick *Evil Counterpart: To Elsa. They have the same powers and similar pasts harming a loved one, and both are referred to as monsters. But while Elsa fled in an attempt to keep people safe from harm and be herself at the same time, the Snow Queen went full 'Then Let Me Be Evil' mode and became the monster they thought her to be, casually flash-freezing anyone who gets in her way. Basically, she's Elsa with zero empathy or much less moral restraints and she acknowledged this fully during her Heroic Sacrifice. *Fantastic Racism: Against people who don't have ice powers, so everyone who's not her or Elsa. Later revealed to be just people who have no magic, as she is quite keen that Emma be part of her new family that consists of both of them and Elsa; Anna can't be part of that family because without any magic she's the "odd woman out" and Ingrid fears she will turn against them and do to them what Gerda did. *Go Out with a Smile: She considers her sacrifice for a good cause as her happy ending. *Heel–Face Turn: She finally gets what she always wanted: Her sisters love. And now that she has it, she willingly lets the curse take her to save the town. *Heel Realization: After hearing Gerda's apology in her last letter, Ingrid finally understands that people didn't see her as a monster because of her powers, but because of what she let them turn her into. Seeing that she's not murdering dangerous bigots but innocent people, she sacrifices herself to save them. *Heroic Sacrifice/Redemption Equals Death: In "Shattered Sight", she sacrifices herself to end the Shattered Sight curse that she cast over Storybrooke. *High Collar of Doom / Mystical High Collar: Really likes outfits with high collars. *I Just Want to Be Loved: In "Breaking Glass", right after completing the mirror, the Snow Queen claims that she will have a "family that loves her". Ultimately deconstructed as she wants that family to be on her terms. Specifically her, Elsa, and Emma to mirror the happy family she had as a child with her other two sisters: Gerda (Anna and Elsa's mom) and Helga (whom she accidentally killed). Anna can't be a part of that family, because without any magic powers, she's "the odd woman out" who "can't understand" them. *I Surrender, Suckers: After she is captured and taken into custody, it is revealed that she planned this in order to have an opportunity to be alone with Emma, and corrupt her by talking. *An Ice Person: She has even more powerful abilities than Elsa, and is even able to keep Elsa from undoing her own magic. *Idiot Ball: In the past, she kept her magic powers a secret from everyone (including her parents) except her sisters. She refused the opportunity to learn how to control them, instead settling for gloves to keep them hidden. And she never bothered to wear those gloves all the time, which indirectly resulted in Helga's death. *Insane Troll Logic: **She tries to convince Elsa that people without their same powers will turn on her...by deliberately framing Elsa for murder. She's promptly called out on it. **Her plan for Elsa and Emma becoming her "perfect family"? Kill everyone else in Storybrooke and use Elsa's ice wall to isolate them from the outside world, so that they will love only her. **"Proving" to Elsa that her sister will never accept her for who she is...by using the Spell of Shattered Sight on Anna. Elsa doesn't buy it for a second. *It's All About Me: All she cares about is her planned "family" consisting of her, Elsa, and Emma. Everyone else is evil and worthless and can die as far as she's concerned. *Kick the Son of a Bitch: **Freezes Hans, possibly to death. He survives and eventually unfreezes with the rest of the kingdom. **A retroactive one: Freezing Zelena. *Magic Mirror: In a nod to the original story, Ingrid has one that shows people their inner ugliness and evil. She wants to use it as part of a larger spell that will induce the entire town (sans Elsa and Emma}) to turn upon and kill each other. *Manipulative Bitch: **She creates a scenario where she can be left alone with Emma, where she can prey on her lingering resentments and doubts about her place in the Charming family, enough that Emma's worked up enough to lose control of her powers, and then isolate herself from her family for fear of hurting them. **Her first attempt at creating her perfect family consisted of turning Anna and Elsa against each other. Even with the utilization of the Spell of Shattered Sight, it doesn't work. *Meet the New Boss: Many have point out that she share lot of similarities whith her predecessor Zelena: both have a family ties with one of the main cast, both were isolated because of their magical power and both seek happiness and plan to bring destruction on Storybrook. However, Ingrid gets redeemed by the end of her arc. *Mundane Utility: Uses her powers to run an ice cream shop without freezers. *My God, What Have I Done?: In the past, she tried to protect her sister Helga from the Duke of Weselton, but instead she struck Helga's heart, which caused her to die. **She then has this after reading Gerda's letter and remembering her sisters' love. Ingrid then makes a Heroic Sacrifice to end the spell of shattered sight. *Mysterious Past: It's a touchy subject for her. Ingrid is one of Elsa and Anna's mum Gerda's two sisters. Ingrid accidentally killed the other sister, Helga, by freezing her heart, which caused her to explode. Gerda was so distraught that she put her in the urn. Also, Ingrid's time as Emma's foster mother is just as mysterious given that Emma does not remember her. *Never My Fault: **She claims people view her as a monster because her magic ice powers make her different, not because she uses those powers to kill people. Although killing Helga was a tragic accident, there's a good chance it could've been prevented if Ingrid had learned to control her powers or wear the gloves Rumpel gave her. And if she hadn't panicked and tried to murder the Duke of Weselton. **She immediately blames Anna for trapping Elsa in the urn despite it being her spell that caused Anna to do it. *Nice Mean And Inbetween: Helga (nice), Ingrid (mean) and Gerda (in-between). *Not Helping Your Case: She claims that people without magical gifts tend to view those who have them as monsters...so she uses her powers to attack or kill random innocent people. *Oh Crap!: When she sees Emma. She's Emma's foster mother. The only people who know this are Rumpel and herself, and she wants it to stay that way, until Emma discovers a video of her child self with "Sarah". *Pet the Dog: In "Breaking Glass", she makes a deal with Sidney despite not needing him, only Regina's magic mirror. Sidney expects that he will have to serve her, but she makes it perfectly clear that he truly is free. Subverted later when we find out she intends to kill him later anyway along with anyone who isn't herself, Emma or Elsa. *Pretty in Mink: In the flashbacks, a couple of her outfits include a coat and cape each trimmed with white fur. *Psychotic Man Child: Her ultimate goal is to rebuild her childhood family with Elsa and Emma taking the place of her sisters. *Psychotic Smirk: When she manages to get Emma worked up enough that she loses control of her powers; it's very creepy. *Remember the New Guy: Everyone seems to know her already despite never appearing before season 4 (although the town does that a lot). *Sanity Slippage: Granted, the Snow Queen wasn't exactly stable even when she had her sisters' support, but accidentally killing Helga, and Gerda sealing her in an urn sent her off the deep end. By the time she was released, she's developed a hatred for non-magical people and an obsessive desire to rebuild her childhood family. *Sealed Evil in a Can: She was the first inhabitant of the urn. Given her constant ramblings about wanting a family that loves her and accepts her for who she is, it's implied she was put there by fearful family members. Indeed Gerda put her there after she accidentally froze her sister Helga to death. *Self-Serving Memory: Claims her sisters never really loved her because they were ordinary. The truth is a bit more complicated and tragic. *Self-Fulfilling Prophecy: Eventually grows to believe that everyone sees her as a monster due to her powers, completely ignoring the fact that she just attempted to manipulate Elsa into killing her own sister. It's clear to everyone but her that's its her actions, not her abilities, that make her the monster she truly is. **Her thoughts about her replacements for her sisters needing to be magical to love her ruined the genuinely loving relationship she had with Emma in the past when she was Emma's foster mother, as she wouldn't stop trying to awaken Emma's magic. *Soft-Spoken Sadist: She speaks in a very soft, persuasive and motherly voice, which makes her slightly unnerving. *Terms of Endangerment: She calls Emma 'sweet girl' at least once and refers to her niece as 'my sweet Elsa' - it's terribly Black Swan. *Then Let Me Be Evil: After overhearing Anna suspecting and accusing her just like her mother did, she decides to lock her up and isolate her, calling her the odd one out, to make sure she's the one to suffer this time. She's also willing to use more extreme measure to make sure she and Elsa can find a better sister. After that, when Anna and Kristoff (now with GOOD reason) treat her like a villain to her face, she finally snaps and goes into this. *Thicker Than Water: Given all her talk of family, this is averted. After Anna repeats her mother's behavior by refusing to trust and love unconditionally someone she barely met, Ingrid has not a sliver of affection for her, since she doesn't have ice magic or innate understanding of her complicated backstory. She created a storm so Anna would fall off a cliff (luckily she didn't die, as the Snow Queen's plan was to have her be rejected and abandoned like she was). *Unperson: Became this when she accidentally killed her sister Helga; a distraught Gerda locked her up in that urn, and begged Grand Pabbie to wipe away the memory of her sisters' existence. *Villainous Breakdown: **She suffers one in "Smash the Mirror" when a cursed Anna imprisons Elsa in the urn. Ingrid calls Anna a "foolish girl" and blames her for everything that's happened. When Kristoff comes, she rants about how people eventually see her as a monster and decides to embrace it. **She has a smaller but still evident one after Anna interrupts her attempt to convince Emma and Elsa to be her family, likely because her younger niece remained a direct obstacle to her appeals to Elsa despite Ingrid's best efforts to destroy their relationship. *Villains Never Lie: Averted. Nearly everything she tells the heroes is either a lie or something she believes because of her tendancy to rewrite history (especially when she talks about the past), but none of the heroes are ever completely fooled by what she says. To date, she has claimed that freezing Maid Marian was an accident (it wasn't), Anna trapped Elsa in the urn because she saw her sister as a monster (the jury's still out on whether she lied, but it was false as while Anna was the one to put Elsa in the urn, it was because of Ingrid's magic bringing out her bitterness at being ignored throughout their childhood), she'd never met Emma previously (she did) and that someone took Elsa's memories using the rock troll's spell because they were too painful (jury's still out, as Ingrid herself removed them, but mostly for her own good, as Elsa would never have forgiven her for what she'd done). In the flashbacks, she tells Elsa that Anna planned to remove her powers (she didn't, but Ingrid accused her of it when they were alone together, and she seemed to genuinely believe that), and after placing the latter under the Spell of Shattered Sight, she claims that her magic only revealed Anna's true feelings (instead of taking away all the good that Anna saw in her sister - then again, she probably means it). It ultimately works against her, as Emma refuses to believe her warnings about Mr. Gold helping her remove her magic. As this is possibly the first time Ingrid's told her the truth (and it's known at this point that her plan depends on the Savior having magic), it's hard to blame Emma for ignoring her. *We Used to Be Friends: She and Elsa get along great in the flashbacks, until Elsa starts to realize that Ingrid is up to no good when she accuses Anna of attacking her. *Woman in White: She's exclusively seen wearing white gowns. *Woobie, Destroyer of Worlds: Her backstory is heartbreaking, and she borders on Not Evil, Just Misunderstood - if only it weren't for her active maliciousness in trying to separate Elsa and Anna, and depopulate Storybrooke. She literally becomes this during her Villainous Breakdown, freezing all of Arendelle with a wave of her hand. *Wicked Stepmother: She might be set up as this considering she's Emma's foster mother. It turns out she was actually a loving adoptive parent towards Emma, who loved her back, but Ingrid's own insistence on awakening Emma's magic drove them apart, leading to her wiping Emma's memories. *Wife Husbandry: It turns out that she was Emma's foster mom for six months, and she wants her to be part of her new family to mirror what she had with her sisters. *Winter Royal Lady: It's not entirely clear if she coined the title of the Snow Queen for herself, or if it's just what others refer to her as. Nonetheless, it's what she's commonly known as. *Yandere: She's trying to [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/OmnicidalManiac kill everyone in Storybrooke] just so Elsa and Emma will only have her to focus on, thus creating her "perfect family".